1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of organic chemistry and antiproliferative and pro-apoptotic compounds. More specifically, the present invention relates to chroman-based compounds and derivatives thereof, and their uses as cell anti-proliferative, proapoptotic, immunomodulating, and anti-viral agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
The biology of cell proliferation and cell death (apoptosis) is extremely complex, involving multiple intracellular signaling pathways and multiple interacting gene products. Cancer cells may exhibit multiple defects in normal regulatory controls of cell proliferation which allow them to increase in number. Furthermore, cancer cells exhibit defects in mechanisms that are involved in eliminating abnormal cells by multi-step processes referred to as programmed cell death or apoptosis. Thus, combinations of unregulated cell proliferation and suppression of death inducing signaling pathways give cancer cells both growth and survival advantages.
Whether a cell increases in numbers or not depends on a balance of expression of negatively-acting and positively-acting growth regulatory gene products, and the presence or absence of functional cell death signaling pathways. Negative-acting growth regulatory genes contribute to blockage of cells in the cell cycle. Positive-acting growth regulatory genes stimulate cells to progress through the cell cycle. Genes involved in apoptosis can be either proapoptotic or antiapoptotic, and the dynamic balance between them determines whether a cell lives or dies.
Cancer cells, in order to survive and increase their numbers, undergo a series of mutational events over time that remove regulatory controls that give them the ability to grow unchecked and survive even in the presence of proapoptotic signals, and develop attributes that permit them to escape detection and removal by the immune response defense system. Cancers may cause death of individuals unless removed by surgery or effectively treated with drugs.
A wide variety of pathological cell proliferative conditions exist for which novel therapeutic strategies and agents are needed to provide therapeutic benefits. These pathological conditions may occur in almost all cell types capable of abnormal cell proliferation or abnormal responsiveness to cell death signals. Among the cell types that exhibit pathological or abnormal growth and death characteristics are (1) fibroblasts, (2) vascular endothelial cells, and (3) epithelial cells. Thus, novel methods are needed to treat local or disseminated pathological conditions in all or almost all organ and tissue systems of individuals.
Most cancers, whether they be male specific such as prostate or testicular, or female specific such as breast, ovarian or cervical or whether they affect males and females equally such as liver, skin or lung, with time undergo increased genetic lesions and epigenetic events, and eventually become highly metastatic and difficult to treat. Surgical removal of localized cancers has proven effective only when the cancer has not spread beyond the primary lesion. Once the cancer has spread to other tissues and organs, the surgical procedures must be supplemented with other more specific procedures to eradicate the diseased or malignant cells. Most of the commonly utilized supplementary procedures for treating diseased or malignant cells such as chemotherapy or bioradiation are not localized to the tumor cells and, although they have a proportionally greater destructive effect on malignant cells, often affect normal cells to some extent.
Some derivatives of tocopherols, tocotrienols and vitamin E have been used as proapoptotic and DNA synthesis inhibiting agents. Structurally, vitamin E is composed of a chromanol head and an alkyl side chain. There are eight major naturally occurring forms of vitamin E alpha (xcex1), beta (xcex2), gamma (xcex3), and delta (xcex4) tocopherols and xcex1, xcex2, xcex3, and xcex4 tocotrienols. Tocopherols differ from tocotrienols in that they have a saturated phytyl side chain rather than an unsaturated isoprenyl side chain. The four forms of tocopherols and tocotrienols differ in the number of methyl groups on the chromanol head (xcex1 has three, xcex2 and xcex3 have two and xcex4 has one).
RRR-xcex1-tocopheryl succinate is a derivative of RRR-xcex1-tocopherol that has been structurally modified via an ester linkage to contain a succinyl moiety instead of a hydroxyl moiety at the 6-position of the chroman head. This ester linked succinate moiety of RRR-xcex1-tocopherol has been the most potent form of vitamin E affecting the biological actions of triggering apoptosis and inhibiting DNA synthesis. This form of vitamin E induces tumor cells to undergo apoptosis, while having no apoptotic inducing effects on normal cells. The major advantage of this form of vitamin E as an anticancer agent is that many cancer cells either express low levels of esterases or do not express esterases that can cleave the succinate moiety, thereby converting the succinate form of RRR-xcex1-tocopherol to the free RRR-xcex1-tocopherol. RRR-xcex1-tocopherol exhibits neither potent antiproliferative nor apoptotic triggering biological activity. However, the ester-linked vitamin E succinate is ineffective in vivo since natural esterases in the host cleave off the succinate moiety, rendering an ineffective anticancer agent, RRR-xcex1-tocopherol.
The prior art is deficient in the lack of effective means of inhibiting undesirable or uncontrollable cell proliferation in a wide variety of pathophysiological conditions while having no to little effect on normal cells. The present invention fulfills this long-standing need and desire in the art.
In one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a compound having a structural formula 
wherein X is oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur; R1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, carboxylic acid, carboxylate, carboxamide, ester, thioamide, thiolester, thiolacid, saccharide, alkoxy-linked saccharide, amine, sulfonate, sulfate, phosphate, alcohol, ether and nitrile; R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, benzyl carboxylic acid, benzyl carboxylate, benzyl carboxamide, benzyl ester, saccharide and amine; R3 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, benzyl carboxylic acid, benzyl carboxylate, benzyl carboxamide, benzylester, saccharide and amine; R4 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, benzyl carboxylic acid, benzyl carboxylate, benzyl carboxamide, benzylester, saccharide and amine; and R5 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, carboxyl, amide and ester; wherein when X is oxygen, R2 is methyl, R3 is methyl, R4 is methyl and R5 is phytyl, R1 is not butyric acid.
In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method for the treatment of a cell proliferative disease comprising administering to an animal a pharmacologically effective dose of a compound having a structural formula 
wherein X is oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur; R1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, carboxylic acid, carboxylate, carboxamide, ester, thioamide, thiolester, thiolacid, saccharide, alkoxy-linked saccharide, amine, sulfonate, sulfate, phosphate, alcohol, ether and nitrile; R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, benzyl carboxylic acid, benzyl carboxylate, benzyl carboxamide, benzyl ester, saccharide and amine; R3 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, benzyl carboxylic acid, benzyl carboxylate, benzyl carboxamide, benzylester, saccharide and amine; R4 is selected from the group consisting of methyl, benzyl carboxylic acid, benzyl carboxylate, benzyl carboxamide, benzylester, saccharide and amine; and R5 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, carboxyl, amide and ester.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound disclosed herein and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of inducing apoptosis of a cell, comprising the step of contacting said cell with a pharmacologically effective dose of a compound of the present invention.
Other and further aspects, features, benefits, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the presently preferred embodiments of the invention given for the purpose of disclosure.